1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fixation device and an image formation apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer, a copier, a facsimile, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
For conventional image formation apparatuses, there is a known technique to change pressure between a press roller and a fixation roller in a fixation device according to printing conditions in the process to transfer a developer corresponding to a print image to a recording sheet and fuse the developer to the recording sheet by heat and pressure (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294331).